yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Plus you may want to enter yourself in this. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 05:08, 23 June 2008 (UTC) * Good call. It is fixed now. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 04:01, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ** After looking at Blue-Eyes' and DMG's "artwork" sections it seems that it should be deleted. So good job. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:04, 20 July 2008 (UTC) reply Good idea now i'll just have to try to pull Creature Swap out. Airblade86 21:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Card Trivia, etc There is no need to add categories to the pages. You will find they are automatically added.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the advice!Airblade86 00:43, 18 July 2008 (UTC) * First of all, (not that it's important) what does Um mean? Second, where can I find the tips selection of the card?--Dragonking 17:55, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Deck Help Your deck has a good basis already, thanks to the Structure Deck. And I appreciate the yearn to change, which of course is the most important thing about deck making. :) Let's start by looking at the cards you don't need, and later we will examine what you will keep, and what you may need in addition. If you do not want to take this advice, it is by all means o.k. because, well, this is your deck! Here are my suggestions: What You Don't Need Because you have a dragon deck, and more so, a dragon deck revolving around Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, the main goal of your deck should be putting dragons into your Graveyard. That's the only way to power up your Red-Eyes to exploit its true power. Here are cards that interfere with your win-condition, which (in my suggestion) should be removed. * Element Dragon: Although this card seems like a very versatile card, it interferes with your deck because your deck isn't about using attributes to their advantage. Element Dragon in this case is uneffective. * Harpie Lady 1: Harpies don't belong in dragon decks. They belong in their separate decks. * Mystic Swordsman LV2: This card is only good with the other Mystic Swordsman cards (LV4 and LV6). It has no synergy (collaboration) with dragons, and shouldn't be used in this deck. * Roc from the Valley of Haze: Very random card, and does not use its effect often at all. * All Armed Dragons LV3 and LV5: These cards should be in another type of Dragon Deck, which regards the Armed Dragons only. You are also missing LV7, which is a key component in the completion of its strategy. Since you are focusing on Red-Eyes Darkness, forget about these cards. * Level Modulation: You aren't running a LV deck. * Level Up!: You aren't running a LV deck. * Reload: I will offer a better replacement below. * The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension: You aren't running a LV deck. * Ceasefire: This is a card designated for Burn Decks. In Dragon decks, it is considered a dead-draw. * Curse of Anubis: This card is good for Clown Control decks. It isn't relevant to Dragon decks at all. * Both Interdimensional Matter Transporters: This card is good for other decks; not dragon decks like this one. * The Dragon's Bead: I will offer a better replacement below. * Creature Swap: Nah. Just not relevant, and you don't have many weak cards. What You Do Need I know that it removes quite a lot of cards from your deck, but it will make your deck ten times cleaner and at least two times as fast. Now we make it even better by suggesting cards that will increase the effectiveness of your deck. Do not forget your objective is: Power up Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. The following are (in my suggestion) cards that should be added to this deck. If you don't have them, it's fine; they are there for your endeavors. * Add 2 more Red Eyes B. Dragon: Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon depends on its lesser version: the Red Eyes B. Dragon. You will definitely need 3 of the normal card. * Add 2 more Red-Eyes B. Chick: Red Eyes B. Dragon's hard to get onto the field because of its stupid 2-tribute requirement. Use this card to quicken the pace. * Add 2 more Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: If your goal is using this guy, max him out! * Add 1 Deep Diver: Important in getting the right monster cards quickly. * Add 1 Monster Reborn: Probably one of the most important cards in the game. :) * Add 1 Heavy Storm: Very important card staple. * Add 2 Magical Mallet: This is the better counterpart to Reload. * Add 2 Lightning Vortex: Very important in Dragon Decks. * Add 2 Foolish Burial: You want dragons in the graveyard don't you? :) Very important in decks running Darkness Dragon. * Add 3 Solemn Judgment: It'll be hard getting a hold of these, but I consider this card one of the most powerful cards for decks like these. Preferably, put all 3 in since they are effective in only 2s or 3s, but better in 3s. Summary Altogether, this puts your deck at this count: 19 monsters and 21 spells/traps. Don't worry; 19 monsters is very sufficient, and don't be afraid to go below 20. :) I hope this helped you. It'll definitely make your deck become cleaner and more efficient, but in order for it to grow to an extreme level, the rest is up to you. If you ever have any questions, feel free to post on my page again. Chris427 20:34, 19 July 2008 (UTC) * That's actually a very clever idea. Magic Jammer would be the preferable choice. Consider Trap Jammer, but there are less traps used than spells in the TCG. You could use 2 Magic Jammers and 1 Trap Jammer/Seven Tools. Chris427 20:42, 19 July 2008 (UTC) * Was he too scared? Lol. I'm not sure yet though; the deck of course will need speedier cards. The rest is up to you. :) Let me know how the deck turns out. Chris427 07:34, 21 July 2008 (UTC) * No I don't have a Youtube account. ^^ Chris427 21:46, 24 July 2008 (UTC) * Ascetic? Dictionary.com is your buddy. It means being in self-denial, i believe. Chris427 02:46, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Please hello thanks to your advice but iam in indonesia i dont have any credit card and money i am poor so if you can , give me your not used real card to me i am must be thanks to you please Sagaf 04:11, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Baby Blue-Eyes At one point in time I feel that Konami cheated blue-eyes for not making a baby version. But after some "studying" I found out they...kind of did. The card White of Legend seems to be a baby blue-eyes in it's egg (aaawwwwww). But that was after Konami was very cheap and made Kaibaman...after red-eyes chick. So Konami kind of screwed us over (those bas***ds). And about the metallic Blue-Eyes...they kind of did, it's called Blue-eyes "Shining" Dragon, and yes I know you meant "Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon" who would look cool and that would be about it. As explained in the Toei anime "While Blue-Eyes brings power, Red-Eyes brings potential". If you, like myself, find everything I said completely random...it is because I am bored and am making conversation. (Dmaster to White of Legend... eat your meat, baby blue-eyes, we have to make you big and strong so you can kill people) :/ Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 03:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) * if they make a a Joeyman or Yugiman...I'll go crazy, I may even hurt someone. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 05:34, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ** Good point. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 05:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Bad advice? No such thing. Like "stupid questions", there is no bad advice. There is pointless advice, self-harmful advice, but those only come from people similar to there remarks. For example there are no stupid questions ... only stupid people :) (why I am not a social worker or teacher XD). But your advice was not bad, stupid, self-harmful or pointless, etc. Because I am an open minded person I will consider possibilities and decide whether they fit my style, deck, etc. and accept or refute it (look at the bottom of the forum for an example). Thank you for your advice, it has been considered! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 03:26, 25 July 2008 (UTC) * I noticed you have my philosophy page link on your page...is it really that useful? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 01:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ** Thought so...thanks. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 04:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC) *** I know this is a pointless question seeing as I am sure the answer is yes, but...would you use this card if you could? It would work well in your (every) deck! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 04:58, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Tips for my DeckZone Thanks for your tip Bluedog187! I actually intended to ask someone how to do that board thingy XD ! I will put it to use, not today though, I'm too tired to edit any more...:-S Darth Covah 17:56, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Counterfeits Actually, I'm want Konami to give the actual copies of these cards, kinda like they did for the Dark Paladin cards a while back. I want the cards I got, just, you know, the real deal. Intrude Thanks for the advice it helped. You can intrude anytime you want on my user page. Airblade86 01:09, 27 July 2008 (UTC) GB, the first member of the Broken 3 Eh. There's a lot of reasons. They're always at the top of the tournaments - they're always winning the tournaments. And I think that it's been like that for a while now. Reporters at Metagame think that GBs don't get sickening and they're oh-so-fascinating and respectable in every one of their repetitive articles, but doesn't it get irritating at some point? By now, it should have. I'm annoyed that those 'professional' yugioh duelists who go to these fancy tournaments only run either 3 of these types of decks: GBs, Lightsworns, or DaD. They think they're so good because they've figured out the 'perfect' formula for all the broken 3. And those who want to win tournaments see these on Meta and netdeck - more people dubbed 'professional' when they really aren't. These people, in my firmly held opinion, have no originality. One cannot call their Gladiator Beast deck 'original' anymore because of the brokenness of the broken 3. And furthermore (from Metagame), these people think they're being cool and unique by using the term 'Dark' in relevance to their deck, meaning that: oh, well I'm doing well because I'm using Dark cards. But in the end you see their decklists and you find that its running DaD. It just ruins the whole image. And moreover, it ruins the whole aspect of originality. I want to see decks that win in tournaments running unique styles - not just the broken 3. I'm waiting for the day someone wins the Shonen Jump with a deck that doesn't run the broken 3. Chris427 04:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) * Sorry if it was too repetitive in 'the broken 3.' lol. Chris427 06:54, 28 July 2008 (UTC) hey bluedog its yubeljaden132 can you did the deck list for me cause i sometimes busy with other sttuff on the wikia ok just tell on my talk if you what do it or not =)! Oi How do you get to the Dueling place on online? just asking. At the Irc dueling cause its a little confuseing . Do other places cause Majastic told me to go to aim.com but i don't get it either. Do you know other places online to duel. User talk:Yubeljaden132 Can you how to get there? iTS BEEN 2 days for the Game of kings online uhuh I hate it. Well palying warcraft 3. Thanx for the Compliment Thanx for the compliment u left on my page. Its cool to finaly hear some non GB bashing, al tho i understand the gripe people have but i look at it like this "it isnt the GBs or Lightsworns that r broke its the fact that people dont get creative with their supportin them." This brings me to the Wabaku thing i went a lil different and chose Dimension Wall thanx for the tip tho, if u have mor feel free to tell me. MajesticGladiator 19:26, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Usually in videogames, online etc. I go by the alias D.Master. Originally I made a profile on Wikipedia...I don't go there often to help (it's better here) and I tried to create an account as Dmaster...and it didn't work. It seems that there was a video game that came out for sega called Dungeon Master and it was sometimes abbreiviated as D.Master so I couldn't create that as an account, so because I like Star Wars I went with D.Mandalore (the stupidist godd**n name ever). And for some reason I f***ed up here too, and because I thought Dmaster would not work and D.Mandalore was pretty stupid, I went with my germen heritage and said "F***, Kaiser sounds cool anyway". Plus originally some of my allies (friends) started a thing relateing around yu-gi-oh for fanfics and a friend of mine liked the name GearKai (Ancient Gear Kaiser), and because for the most part I didn't give a crap I went with the original Dmaster. If that does not make sense you are on your own. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Deck Request My pleasure. It'll be aided by The Dark Creator and Strike Ninja with D.D. Scout Planes. But Berserk Dragon will remain the trump. Chris427 00:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) IP * Done.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 22:32, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Berserk Deck You requested it - I made it. It's sort of like a Beatdown Returner deck. The general strategy is getting Mausoleum of the Emperor on the field to quick summon higher level monsters like the Dark Creator. D.D. Scout Plane and Strike Ninja recycle with Dark Creator's effect. Dark Nephthys has similar usage too. Trade-In and Hand Destruction are to maximize hand speed as well as putting necessary monsters into the graveyard, which in turn can be summoned. Foolish Burial helps that too, and Shrink is necessary in any beatdown deck. A Deal with Dark Ruler is there for Berserk Dragon - its 8 level requirement is fulfilled by Dark Nephthys and Dark Creator or Dark Magician of Chaos. Hope that makes sense - I sorta rambled. Without further ado, here it is. Cheers. Chris427 01:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) * Thanks. I just don't like how I made it so potentially expensive, but that's how I roll when people suggest things: the best possible build I can think of. Chris427 01:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Red-Eyes Just so you know Red-Eyes is one of my...well I can't use the word "favorite", but "interested towards" cards. Anyway to the point, I have skills with making decks (one being a Red-Eyes) and I was wondering if you would...support if I made a Red-Eyes/Cyberdark/Dragon deck as a ... demo deck? I have seen you make a forum and "I" would rather make an example deck from me than pointless tips (they are pointless because I would tell you what you need rather than all the conditions for it, etc.) ...So what do you say? :) Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 03:40, 31 July 2008 (UTC) * Look at the bottom of my sandbox. Sorry I did it kind of quick. How many Cards do you want in your deck (40-60). And I will tinker with it more and tell you new ideas. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 04:24, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ** The goal, as you may have read on my Philosophy page, is to create a Diverse yet central deck. The OCG...probably won't be OCG for very long, but the goal was a ... Darkness Dragon deck...based on Red-Eyes and Cyberdarks. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 04:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *** Yeah I'm the same way, but in the summer I help my aunts (the "s" does have a meaning and you may be able to understand it), and I help (slave labor) them with work and get paid a decent amount (to the point that I feel bad). But in any case you do not need CDI! that much (you could try Overload Fusion if you really wanted). I think on the Red-Eyes deck I'll...wait first what cards do you focus on more REDD or CDD?...anyway I'll try to use more darkness cards and maybe make a 45 card deck...like my current deck. Is that okay? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 04:52, 31 July 2008 (UTC) **** Thanks for pointing that out. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 05:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Hey What's up, dude. Since I'm new to this, I decided to copy your Cyberdark Roar deck onto my page and then changed it into my deck. I thought it was easier than trying to make one of those boxes from scratch. Thanks for the advice about the signature and date. Have you thought of any ways to improve my deck or my bro's deck? Gemini69 05:29, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Weekly Deck Competition Hey Bluedog. I have a new program that was approved by TwoTailedFox. Check out this link and tell me if you'd like to be one of the panel judges. Weekly Deck Competition. It'll be fun. Chris427 23:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * We're working on the publicity plan. Any ideas? Chris427 01:59, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ** Yeah I asked TwoTailedFox. Hopefully we can. Chris427 04:44, 2 August 2008 (UTC) *** Do you have MSN? Chris427 04:45, 2 August 2008 (UTC) **** Oh. You're one of those epic fail AIM users then. Chris427 04:46, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ***** Oh. Then in that case never mind. You just fail. :D Chris427 04:49, 2 August 2008 (UTC) * Umm... now. I'm making a separate page for it soon, with directions on judging included. Stand by! Chris427 02:10, 4 August 2008 (UTC) * Hi Bluedog nice to meet you. Well, I invited a lot of users to join the competition so I'm going to wait for one or two days then so more users can join, then I'll judge. -- Dragon of chaos 22:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Five-Headed... Yea it sucks five headed dragon was my ace card too and now what am i going to do?Airblade86 00:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::* Of course I do it's just that the idiot who stole it doesn't admit it.Airblade86 01:57, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::* I would if I could but he probably call the f***ing police. Airblade86 02:10, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::● Yeah that's pretty much true and it costs almost 20.00 for a single card! Airblade86 02:34, 5 August 2008 (UTC) * Any ideas for something cheap. Is it possible for me to win without my five-headed dragon.Airblade86 02:40, 5 August 2008 (UTC) * good idea but now my felgrand dragon's effect allows it to have the maximum atk of 4400 not 5200 so that sucks. Ive been scammed many times on ebay.Airblade86 02:43, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :* On the bright side, I could always use megamorph on felgrand. Airblade86 15:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::* No if my LP were high i would just equip it to one of the opponents monsters and halve its ATK.Airblade86 18:52, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::* That's the reason they invented Negate Attack. Airblade86 19:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) * That too and many other reasons. Airblade86 19:15, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :* Didn't you remember my only fusion got stolen and im replacing my polymerization with my premature burial. Oh and you forgot to sign the forum page. Airblade86 01:33, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::* Im probably never going to get it back. Do you know any other high level dragons that are not fusions and have high atk. Airblade86 01:40, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::* Thanks I don't have any of those but thanks! Airblade86 16:16, 6 August 2008 (UTC) BESD & MC I guess that works for Dimensional Prison, Draining Shield, Mirror Force, Sakuretsu Armor, and Negate attack too? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 04:54, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Duel Runners Umm, they're called that occasionally in the Japanese version, too. For once 4kids ISN'T being stupid. Rodtheanimegod4ever 03:54, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Spammed You always get spammed because you make a lot of edits. Because of that, your name pops up more often and new users want to spam you. Airblade86 19:27, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah that's why I havent been spammed. Cuz I don't get my name popped up as often as you. Airblade86 19:31, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Go ahead and judge. Chris427 00:44, 9 August 2008 (UTC) * Your judgment. I'm seeing how people judge this round, and reapplying (if necessary) any criterion fixtures we may need. Chris427 02:00, 9 August 2008 (UTC) WDC 2 Awesome thanks for the message. Airblade86 01:07, 11 August 2008 (UTC) WDC: Judges - and more... Hey, thanks for the welcome! It's nice knowing others notice and appreciate my participation! P.S.:You're making a Crystal Beast deck? Check mine out for some tips - here! I'd say to stick with an Abundance OTK. Rainbow Dragon just doesn't cut it. Uncess if you want it'cause it's cool. Even I think it's cool. Cool. Cool I say! And it's a word I don't often use! Cool! Cool! Cool-e-ty cool! Also, visit my DeckZone later today if you wish - I'll upload another deck - tell me what you think! Darth Covah 05:32, 11 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Week 2 Ops. You're right. I just added my name now. I was in a hurry when I made the deck. --Rein Weiss Ritter 18:25, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Burn it...duh No, I am building "actual" decks for the fanfic Tyrant Slayer and I are working on (And I am redoing a few of the duels). Read it if you like, but some cards I "created" on the YCMW site. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:11, 11 August 2008 (UTC) * Oh sorry the link is on my sandbox page. You use dragons and Cyberdark so could you help me here (I don't care if you think your input sucks). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 01:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Uh why is that bluedog? Airblade86 18:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Got it Thanks! Airblade86 19:03, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Books Well some I can see a reason why (the anarchist cookbook tells you how to make explosives...age 5+ ) But some just deal with "racial slurs" in books like the Adventures of Huck Finn (which was Mark Twain doing southern dialogue), and some are just..."non moral". Some of them are supposedly good like, why the caged bird sings. But the one on there I currently want to read is The Catcher and the Rye. But I'm just weird like that. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 15:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) * Don't worry, I saw that on the recent changes and was like, What the F***. I was actually thinking about being a complete a**hole and asking if the guy did it on purpose. XD Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 16:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ----- I saw your CB deck and I was wondering...why can't you make a Rainbow/Crystal Abundance deck? I really have no "real" (outside of WC08), but why make a deck based on one strategy, if it can be dissolved? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 04:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) * Yeah, just saw it...and I decide to "watch" it incase anyone gave...useful information. No offense, it's just what I need for my deck I don't have and any other idea has a defect. :( where dragons fail... Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 05:48, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ** Since you bring that up, I have a job for you. Pick three of what you believe are the best 5-6 star dragons that are not LV or in a Archtype. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 17:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC) *** Did you consider Chthonian Emperor Dragon or Prime Material Dragon (just curious)? And if I were to put three of these "good 5-6 star" dragons in my deck, which two (CED is default) would you choose? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 18:06, 14 August 2008 (UTC) **** Hmmm...exact opposite of what I picked, :/ , anyway before I can decide what goes into my deck...I must first own it! XD Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 18:54, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ***** Thought about it but it's easy enough for me to get Dragons in. QQ: by any chance do you know of any cards that can bring back a card (spell) that is not expensive, stupid or forbidden? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 04:04, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for pointing it out! Thanks man! It seems Synchros don't synchronize with my DeckZone...lol. --Darth Covah 23:55, 14 August 2008 (UTC) What is not trivia: # Anything extremely obvious. yet in gladiator beast there is stuff like: GLADIATOR BEAST ANDAL IS THE ONLY GLADIATOR BEAST NORMAL MONSTER... that is pretty extremely obvious So the term: Extremely obvious, does not occur to my statement. Aswell, this rule: What is Trivia # Ties to historical background such as religion, literature, art, or geography. # Based on real people and places. Soo...Apparently something to do with YU-GI-OH, THE THING THIS WIKIPEDIA IS ABOUT is not considered historical background for the card game? I think a card as horrible as Gladiator Beast Andal being in the world championship 2008's main deck is pretty historical. Once again, I win. You do know..Gladiator Beasts are the best deck right now? ...Right? Yu-Gi-Oh World Championships 2008 is considered a place, and the card ties to the winners decklist. "such" is only a listing. There are more options than (religion, literature, art or Geography) you just have to think outside the box.